godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Family? Chapter 5
A few months after that leon arrived at the Far east branch and training the rookies there was rumours , that a girl Was going get transfered to the branch pretty much everything about her is a secret. Leon was heading towards Hibari as the Girl with Long white hair was sitting there a bracelet around her arm was glowing same thing for leon but he did not notice as he was talking about a mission , the white haired girl looked at leon thinking ???:/Could it be....?/ Hibari: everybody is out the only two God eater's here are you and that girl Leon: Who is she? Hibari: she got here a few minutes ago she was apprently send by the Dutch Branch ,she was a special case i heard Leon: Special case? Hmmm.. never seen her around the dutch Branch.. Hibari: she apprently was kept secret because of Reasons they did not want us to know ???:/It cant be..he died...and why would he be in Japan/ Leon sighed as he looked at Hibari not really happy Leon: what is the mission? Hibari: Some Aragami are seen attacking the wall directeur wants you and her to check it out right way he sighs at started to walk towardsthe Den's gates Hibari: Leon dont be so Mean go talk to her The girl stood up and walked after Leon ???:Its fine dont worry i am used to this Leon was getting ready, checking his equipment his, items, looked at his bracelet and then at The locket in his pocket Leon: Colette watch over me okay? ???:You are Leon right? he turned around and looked at her Leon: yes thats me whats your name? The girl looked at him as the bracelets started to glow again Colette: C-colette... he turned around Leon: you know its not funny to use a name that you just used. if you dont know the story behind the name He was a little annoyed know at the girl using his sister's name Colette: i am not lying or using this name for fun...my Name is Colette Blizzard .and you are my big brother she had wrapped her arms around her hugging him,tears going down his face as he started to deny it Leon: Dont touch me .. you arent real. Stop Messing with me My sister Died damn it. you cant be hear you are just a damn fragment of Memory STOP MESSING WITH ME Colette: if i was a fragment of your Memory then how did Hibari see me, why did Hibari ask you not to be mean to me Why are our Bracelets Glowing Leon:....You still are fake.. you could have heard her name..stolen the bracelet from her when she died I dont know you arent my sister...its impossible a few days ago Paylor came with this new kind of equipment that would help Hibari monitor everybody on the field or in the den if they are wearing. it would tell hibari how the Person was acting and if something was wrong with them Emotionall or Physical all thought The Physical part was not working yet only the Emotional part as she was looking at Leon's info she could see something was wrong with him he was crying. he was denying everything right now Colette: 2061 March 5th.. Ajax Arena . you where 8 i was 7 and you taught me everything you knew about soccer. i never could make one goal but we had fun it was also the day..we got seperrated Leon:....No......just no stop...shut up stop messing with me...you arent real you arent her Colette turned him around so he would face her and hugged him tightly- Colette:big Brother..please stop hurting your self.. Paylor walked into the room and and told Leon to get back into the den and let her deal with the Aragami Leon was Officaly taken of the List of God eaters what where ready to fight , Paylor told Leon that he should take a few days off Paylor found Leon unstable to fight Aragami and would only get him self Killed the Following days Colette took Over Leon's unit Zeta: who are you and where is Leon Trevor:...you arent our Leader.. Sylphie: Did leon die..? Colette:Leon has been forced to take a break , i will be Replacing him until he can fight again. My name is Colette Blizzard Zeta ,Trevor and Sylphie Whispered to eachother Sylphie: Bliazzard is that not Leon's last name Trevor: could it be his sister? Zeta: he never talked about having a sister... Colette: Stop mubling please. lets go kill some Aragami the four of them went on a few missions to hunt down some small fry Aragami wich did not take long at all Category:Blog posts